I Need Your Help
by Blackrose0127
Summary: Juri needs Vega's help with a specific problem... *On Hiatus*
1. Arrival

**A/N: Okay, this is my first story, so I'm not sure if the Juri might be OOC. Hey, I tried. Enjoy(:**

_Knock, knock, knock..._

Juri couldn't believe she was waiting for a man she couldn't stand, to open the door. It just didn't make any sense. If she were to be caught standing here, all hell would break loose. She started to tap her foot impatiently as she waited for the door to open. She knows he's here, if he didn't want to see her, the least he could do is tell her to leave. She was pulled from her thoughts when she overheard hushed voices and shuffling feet on the other side of the door.

"Hellooo? I know you're in there Commander! Why don't you come and say hi." Juri yelled through the door, knowing that Vega could hear her. She couldn't believe that he was ignoring her. It was bad enough that she was here in the first place. She had no clue how to explain the purchase of a one-way trip to Spain, so she sure as hell was going to make this trip productive. She felt atop the door frame for that spare key she always knew was there. Only it wasn't. _Damnit!_ She was losing the patience she didn't know she still acquired.

The door slowly opened, and there stood the Noble himself.

"Funny. I expected a little maid running around in some skimpy little skirt to open the door. I never would have thought it'd be you." She stated, humouring him as if he wasn't just ignoring her presence.

"I do have some sense of cordiality, you know." He spat, with an air of agitation. "Just what is it _you_ want anyhow." She felt her legs turn to mush as she heard his soft, Spanish accent flow out of his mouth like velvet, and the hot, iridescent sun shine on his tanned skin and golden blonde hair, making him look absolutely gorgeous.

"I, uh, needed a favour from you." She cursed herself for sounding so weak in front of a fighter.

"Well don't just stand there, it is fairly warm outside. I would suggest you to come inside." He stated calmly, but not without noticing her loss of words. He sashayed away from the door, and gestured her to follow him down the hallway. As she walked inside, a girl in women's dress trousers and a work blouse closed the door behind her. She looked about the same age as Juri, just a bit shorter.

"Ah hem, Senorita, Don Vega doesn't like to be kept waiting, so I suggest you follow him down the hallway." She said as if _she_ were the one to be reprimanded if Juri didn't follow his lead. Juri blinked a couple of times to clear her thoughts, and shuffled down the hallway after the Spaniard.

"Wow! Nice place you got here. It's pretty big, for you to be the only person living here." Juri said, as she walked into a study. The back wall was lined corner to corner with books. There was a small coffee table and a few red, leather lounge chairs in the middle of the room. The floor, hardwood and deep mahogany, looked as if it had just been polished.

"So, what is it you said you wanted again?", Vega asked, throwing his satin robe off of his shoulders, and onto the adjacent chair next to him. Now, he was shirtless, wearing dark brown lounge pants, and red slippers. He clutched his hands behind his head, and bent backward slightly to stretch his back muscles. Juri watched him stretch, staring in amazement as his snake tatoo seemed to slither across his muscles. She shook her head, to clear her mind.

"I haven't said what I wanted yet. I'd _would, _however, appreciate it if you didn't strut around like a supermodel. It's very distracting." She was trying to get under his skin. By the looks of the glare he gave her, she succeeded. She sat on the arm of the chair nearest her, propping one leg on the arm, and letting the other dangle. She grabbed the book from the table, and read the title aloud. "_How The Mind Wonders: A Lesson of Scientific Neurology._ Why are you reading this garbage?", She tossed the book on the table, as if it were poisonous.

"That's not important. You seem to be stalling on telling me, as to why you came here. Is it really that demeaning?", Vega asked, a hint of amusement dripping from his words. A light blush crossed her face, as she tried to think of a comeback. She sighed.

"I need your help with something.", She murmured, not looking into his eyes. She couldn't believe she was being so weak. Even if she asked for Vega's help, there was no way he would help her. A knock on the door made both parties look up from their thoughts.

"Si?", By the look on his face, he was not expecting anybody to knock on the door. A man, younger than Vega, but older than Juri, poked his head in to proceed with his job.

"Senor, there is a phone call for you. _He_ says it is importante.", the servant said, putting emphasis on the word 'he', as if Vega and he knew something she didn't, which they probably did.

"Oh. Gracias, Manuel. I shall talk the call in here.", Vega gestured to the phone behind him, in the back of the room. He got up, walked over to the phone, and spoke just low enough to where Juri couldn't here him. This gave her just enough time to think of a way to ask him for advice, without sounding like she _needed_ his advice. Vega sauntered back to his chair, sat down, and started massaging his temples in frustration. He seemed to have forgotten she was sitting across from him. She cleared her throat.

"So, about that favour. I need...advice.", She was trying to stall this as long as possible.

"Well, get on with asking for it. I don't bite...hard.", Vega said, a smirk playing on his face. Juri scowled, and sighed. Well, here we go.

"I want advice on what makes Bison tick.", Juri mumbled, rushing through her statement, hoping he didn't hear her. Oh, but he heard her loud and clear.

"Ha! You come into my home, and believe it is okay to ask me for information on my boss. You amuse me.", Vega said, staring daggers into her soul. Juri wasn't surprised with his reaction. Maybe if he thought she was in love with Bison, he would help her. Hopefully.

"Do you know his likes and dislikes? Like his favorite color, or food?", Juri asked, trying to play off a facial expression that read 'I'm in love, don't hurt me'. Vega's expression changed from that of annoyance, to one of inquiry. He drew his eyebrows together.

"What makes you think that I would know anything about him? I only work for him.", Vega asked, trying to get her to say that she was in love with Bison.

"You are his commander, right? I would hope, with you being so close to him, that you would know something.", Juri stated, trying to make the blood rush to her face with no avail. The Spaniard got up from the chair, and strode over to the chair she was sitting. He tilted his head to look down at her, and stuck out his hand. Juri looked at him in confusion, quirking an eyebrow up at the gesture.

"What are you doing?", Juri asked, hoping that she didn't have to shake his hand.

"As much as it will kill me to touch you, if I am to exchange information with you, then we need to shake hands on it.", Vega said, not even trying to cover his disgust on the situation. Juri couldn't believe him. She really didn't think he would be disgusted on touching her. "Deal?", Vega asked, getting highly agitated with her hesitation.

"Deal. No crossies count.", Juri agreed, giggling when the Noble rolled his eyes at the thought of 'crossies'

"Then follow me." Vega stated, leisurely turning on his heel, and walking toward the door. Juri sat there, coming down from the high she got when he agreed.

"Hey! Wait up!", she yelled, trying to catch up, as he walked down the hallway. This would be fun.

**A/N: Soo, how was it? Chapter 2 shall be up soon(: Reviews plz?**


	2. Advice

**A/N: Okay, Chapter 2 finally! Once again, I'm sorry if Juri is OOC. I understand her character, but having to type her myself is a tad challenging. R&R please(:**

Juri gazed at everything and anything as she walked down the elongated hallway on the bottom floor of Vega's house. Many paintings, some of him, lined the walls on either side of her. If this hallway was supposed to be secret, then why did he decorate it so vividly? They walked up to a door, and Vega entered a code into the keypad. _Gee, private much._ They walked inside the room, and all she saw was white. The floors were white, the walls were white, and she felt as if she would track a dirt stain with every step.

"Have a seat, mi querida." Vega gestured toward the chair he passed as he walked toward a computer station connected to a projector. Juri sat down at the circular table and watched as the screen in front of her started illuminating with a picture. "Take a look at this first picture. What do you see?"She looked at it, and left as if her whole jaw just unhinged. The picture was of Bison. A young Bison. He had on a suit, and his hair was slicked back. He looked like he was around the same age as Juri. He was smiling, but it looked forced, and his eyes swirled with irritation.

"I see a younger M. Bison." Juri stated, never looking from the picture.

"Exactly, Now-"

"Where did you get this?" The noble glared at her, highly agitated at being interrupted.

"As I was saying, this picture was very hard to find. I actually had to steal this from Bison's personal files. Luckily, his security is garbage compared to my skills." Vega's eyes showed a spark of amusement towards his accomplishment. "I first thought he was going to rip me a new one, but he doesn't know I have it."

"Yeah, as far as you know." Juri blurted, and Vega glared at her once again. He clicked something on the computer to change to the next slide. This one was another picture of M. Bison. He looked about the same age. Still in a suit, but his hair was a tad unruly compared to the first picture. He didn't try to smile, and settled for a stoic expression, but his eyes glinted with mischief. "Did you get this picture from the same place?" She inquired, this time actually glancing away from the picture.

"No, I found this picture on the internet. It is truly amazing what you can find when you search 'M. Bison'." He chortled to her. She mustered a small giggle in response.

"So, how is this going to help me?" She couldn't help but be utterly confused. This was getting her nowhere.

"What did you notice the most in either picture?"

"Umm, I saw that his expression changed, mostly in his eyes."

"Right. Can this be a problem for you?"

"Yes?" Vega huffed and muttered something in Spanish under his breath. Juri thought he was most likely criticizing her in some way.

"This can be a problem for you, seeing as he doesn't have any irises. So, you can't read his expression in his eyes, much less his face. If you want to get to know him, you'll have to do it the old fashioned way." Vega strolled over towards the young girl, and sat in the chair next to her. She could smell the faint aroma of soap and expensive cologne from how close he was sitting. She tried to read his expression to get a different idea out of what he was saying, because there was no way in hell that she was going to actually sit down with Bison and have a 'heart to heart' chat.

"I don't think I can. He kind of makes me nervous." Juri started twirling a finger around some loose strands of hair to put emphasis on her 'innocent girl' persona. Vega's eyes started to search her own, looking for some hidden tell towards her lie. Boy, did she hope this worked.

"What is so fascinating about him to you?" Vega's stare bored into her soul when he asked this question. Now, she was starting to actually get nervous. She knew he wasn't stupid, so she was going to have to pull something out of her ass to make this work.

"Well, I just want to understand why he does the things he does." Juri looked down on the ground, and started to shuffle her feet.

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"Not really." Vega sighed through his nose, and spoke more Spanish to himself.

"_I_ think you're screwing with me." He got up from his chair, and leaned on the other side of the table, getting directly in Juri's face. The blood rushed towards her cheeks, and she blushed out of agitation. Maybe he needs to learn better personal space. "You, my dear, are not some ditzy little brat who gets nervous over affection towards others. No, no, _you_ are probably one of the most arrogant woman I've come across. So tell me, what is this really?"


End file.
